Black Savior
by Ignea servus Dominus
Summary: Even the wicked have their morals. A girl's encounter with street roughs turns into an unforgettable rescue by a mysterious, terrifying stranger.


_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, PLEASE READ **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Phantom of the opera.**

**What Satan hath made for evil, God has used for good.**

**-Unknown**

A scream tore through the darkening twilight sky, "Let me go!" A voice wailed.

Five young men drug a kicking, hissing form into the dark shadow of an alley. "We'll let ya' go after we have a little fun with ya'." One of them told her laughingly. Suzanne shuddered.

Mother had told her to get home before dark...Oh, why hadn't she listened?

"Please, I will give you my money but please, just let me go!" She pleaded, earning her a chorus of chuckling as one of them pinned her against a brick wall. Fingers of ice encircled her heart as she realized what he intended.

Adrenaline burst through her veins as he pressed against her. With a cry of equal fear and fury, she slammed her knee into the man's crotch and broke away from his grasp.

Shrieking, she burst past the doubled-up mans companions and ran toward the Rue Scribe; if she could just make it home...

Suzanne could hear the men chasing after her, screaming all manner of obscenities. They were almost on top of her! Fear blinded her and she ran even faster, not even caring where her feet carried her.

As she raced past the imposing shadow of the opera house she abruptly collided with a hard, slender body. The person yelped and staggered as Suzanne cried out and stumbled backwards to the ground.

The stranger whirled around, a long cloak billowing about him, towering over her. He was dressed entirely in black, a wide brimmed hat sat rakishly on his head, hiding his face.

Suzanne stared up at him for a moment before glancing behind her, only to realize with terror that her assailants were closing the last few feet of space between them.

With a gasp of fear, she frantically scrambled behind the man as the thugs drew near, fists raised and blades drawn. Suzanne cowered behind the stranger, whimpering weakly, silently entreating for protection.

She watched as the man glanced back at her, his eyes glinting for a moment from within the shadows.

Silently, he turned back toward the men and calmly stepped forward. Even though it was very dark, Suzanne thought she saw the cloak flicker almost imperceptibly, as though the man were taking something out of his pocket.

Suddenly, a length of cord leaped from the his hands and wrapped around the leader's neck. There was a sharp cracking noise and then a heavy thud...the head of the group lay dead on the ground, his glazed eyes still open and wide with surprise.

Suzanne stared in horror as the stranger casually swept the rope off his victim's neck. The rest of the men froze and quickly began to back away. The cord danced through the air once more, this time going around the throat of the man who had trapped her against the wall

A choked off scream hit her ears as she shut her eyes, trying to block out the terrible sight. This time Suzanne heard a panicked scuffling noise as a terrible choking sound filled the night...Then...silence.

With shaking breath, Suzanne slowly opened her eyes. Her demonic savior stood mutely before her, watching the three remaining thug's dark silhouette's fleeing into the fallen darkness. His second victim was limp in the dirt at his feet, the man's head jerked at an unnatural angle, blood streaking from his neck and smearing into the muddy ground.

Suzanne stayed trembling on the cold earth, frozen, staring with fear and repulsion at the horrendous pair of corpses. _"Killer..."_ She thought numbly as she switched her gaze to the sinister creature casting his shadow over her. Blackness and hate seemed to roll off him, making her spine shudder and her heart thunder.

Her hand unconsciously reached to her neck, dirty fingers curling around the small cross that hung there.

"W-who...?" She managed to rasp, weakly.

Without a word, the stranger brusquely spun on his heel and melted into the hazy shadows.

"Wait!" She yelled after him. "Who are you?" There was no reply.

Suzanne squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of the towering black shadow but he had vanished.

She would never know that on a night many years forgotten, her life was saved by the face of death himself...The Phantom of the Opera.

_**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**_

**Authors Note: **It has recently come to my attention that Fan Fiction Net has started deleting stories that they have deemed pornographic or excessively violent. There has been uproar over this among the Fan fiction community and an intense movement to halt the site's screening action.

I wanted to send out a call to arms to any other fan fiction authors who will stand with me _IN SUPPORT_ of Fan Fiction Net's removal of this material by saying so either in their reviews or in posted stories.

Too many stories, with ratings no higher than "T", have included detailed, explicit sex scenes which according to the ratings guide, should be rated "MA" (which Fan Fiction Net does not have a option for). It is an authors responsibility to rate their stories appropriately so if they wish to write salacious or horrific material I suggest they post it on Adult Fan Fiction Net (a similar but adults only, fan fiction site).

Fan Fiction Net has reserved the right to delete this material (refer to terms of service), they are in complete accordance with what any author on Fan Fiction Net has agreed to.

I ask that you please, unite with me and common decency in support of Fan Fiction Net's actions.

-Ignea servus Dominus

_**PLEASE **__**REVIEW OR PM**_ -


End file.
